


First Impressions

by AlphaAbi



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Horseback Riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's had enough. However, the world's not tired of messing everything up for him. But, after an accident it's some strange, yet handsome, looking man called Roger who save him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> After a conversation with a friend, we were wondering how Brian and Roger met. We came up with this idea. In the comics, it says Brian and Roger have known each other for years so I guess they're about 15-16 here because they were about 22-24 in the comics. :)

Brian was tried of his father's nagging. His sister, Jacqueline, was out and their mother was busy. Brian decided to take his horse out for a ride. He went out for rides when he was angry or stressed. He saddled up his horse and went down into the fields at the back of the house. The gardens were pretty at this time of year and the sun was out. He enjoyed galloping through the fields at top speed. He smiled as his hair began to dance in the wind. He let his fingers loosen their grip on the reins and, slowly, tangled them in the horse mane. Slipping his feet out of the stirrups, he gripped on with his thighs and leaned forward like a jockey. He headed towards the nearby forest and duck beneath the trees. Thundering down the footpath, Brian didn't realise the deer hiding in bush ahead. When the deer saw the horse galloping towards it, it raced out in front of the Brian. His horse spooked and began step backwards. Rearing up on his back legs, the horse throw his head into the air. Without his feet securely in the stirrups and hardly holding on, Brian found himself clinging on the horse's neck. "Hang on!" Brian heard a shout. He could, vaguely, make out a man running towards him. The man grabbed the reins and pulled them down. Calming the horse with his soothing tone, the man began to stroke the horse's nose. Brian took a deep breath before dismounting the horse and stepping towards the man.  
"Are you alright?" He asked Brian  
"Ye...yeah, t-thanks..." Brian nodded  
"Lovely horse," The man smiled "Has she got a name?"  
"Name? Uh, yeah... Llamrei... After King..." Brian's sentence was finished by the other man  
"King Arthur's horse, of course!" He smiled "The name's Roger, by the way. Roger Aubrey," He gave Brian his hand and Brian took it in his.  
"Would you like me to take you home?" Roger asked  
"Yeah... Yes, please," Brian nodded  
"Where do you live?"  
"Up there..." Brian pointed up the hill "In Falsworth Manor..."  
"You're Lord Falsworth's son, Brian?" Roger asked, stunned. Brian nodded. Roger smiled and began to take Brian home. Brian lead his horse, Llamrei.  
"Okay, bye!" Roger waved as he left Brian at Falsworth Manor's door.  
"Who's the handsome young man?" Jacqueline laughed as she walked up the driveway. Brian felt himself blush a deep crimson red.


	2. Part 2: Better Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a little sequal to the first chapter. It's only short but I just made it when I was bored ;-)

Brian rode his horse, Llamrei, to the top of the hill. He could see all of Falsworth Manor from his spot atop the grassy plains. He watched his father, Jacqueline and Roger on the Manor's large drive. Roger was unloading a horse from a horse box, which was parked in front of the house. Roger had wanted a horse for a while now; he normally borrowed one of the horses at the Manor. He had brought the horse from a local farm and told them to drop him off.  
Brian waited until his father and Jackie went back inside before he made his way down to meet Roger.  
Roger had taken his horse around the back, to the stables. Brian rode towards him. He tied Llamrei up and stood beside Roger.  
"He's very handsome," Brian commented as he pointed at the the black stallion.  
"Yeah, he's a lot like his owner," Roger smirked, which Brian answered with a gentle shove  
"Does he have a name?" Brian asked  
"I'm thinking about calling him Hengroen after..."  
"...after King Arthur's other horse?" Brian finished his sentence with a smile. Roger smiled back.  
The black horse was swishing his tail back and forth and throwing his mane about. He pranced up to the fence, as though trying to impress someone. Llamrei looked up from the hay she was eating before snorted and turning away.  
"Awh, Hengroen is in love!" Roger laughed  
"Yeah, I don't think Llamrei is so impressed," Brian smiled, shaking his head.  
Turns out, Llamrei and Hengroen got along perfectly. Which suited Brian because he enjoyed riding around with his knight in shining amour all day long.


End file.
